Ashes to Ashes
by aboh
Summary: [Completed] He is not strong enough to kill his own father. When there is nothing left but insanity, he surrenders to the darkness.
1. The General

Part: 1/6  
Warning: death and spoilers for the Ancient Egyptian arc.  
Summary: AU. Pharaoh Atem is too young to resolve the conflicts that threaten to tear down the royal palace. Amid the crisis, a priest rises above the corpses with insatiable desire for power.

A/N: I put notes along the fic. Don't read them if not needed because they interrupt the flow of the story. Now, before you read, think about Seto in early manga.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was a day with unbearable heat and dust. Shu (1) scattered the clouds with blows of hot sand to reveal the sun disk that shone its radiant rays upon Kemet (2). One wanted but rested lethargic limbs under a shaded tree by the Nile and listened to the sounds of water over rocks. Most people, however, were not following the temptation of the day in spite of the afternoon that caused their bronze bodies to perspire. They were gathering on the dusty streets and waiting patiently.

There were the neighs of horses, the knocks against the ground of hooves, the stamping sandals, the turning wheels and unidentified noises of various cattle. The main gate of the city gave a creaking sound as it was slowly opened.

The loud jubilant cries and cheers started rising and flags flew high on the sky as troops debouched into the city. The infantry and chariotry stepped forth with shining spears and shields, bows and quivers, cattle following behind, and laden carts of booty and provisions rolling through. Flowers rained in the air and over the troops, a spectacle of beauty and joy.

Marching among the infantry before the chariotry was a white horse, its graceful back bearing a small rider clad in full armor that spoke clearly of him as a man of status. He was holding a spear which caught the sunlight and gleamed impressively.

A layman recognized the rider and cried, "Hem-Netjer-Tepey Seth, the General!" (3)

The words spread. The gay crowd recognized him almost immediately and the sounds erupted again like thunders and bounced off the city walls.

"Seth, He Before Whom the Sky Shakes!" (4)

"He who slays his enemies to bring triumph."

With a graceful movement of his hand, the rider took off his helmet, shook his long hair and lifted his face. He was a young boy, not much older than sixteen, but his jaw was that of steel and his eyes were of a strange color -- intense blue ringed by a silver corona around the irises. The boy was not smiling but on a corner of his lips was a hint of a satisfied smile -- one that he and no one else deserved.

He regarded the crowd for a moment and lifted his hand in response. Everyone started falling on their knees, shouting.

"General Seth! We welcome you home!"

---------------------

The sound was still reverberating in his ears as he stepped towards the camp with his commanders. Upon their arrival, servants and grooms bustled around them to discharge the sick and wounded to the physicians and horses to the stalls. The men were billeted and the trophies were dispatched to the scribes who would record before delivering them to proper vaults.

Seth was still busy with the many mandatory duties as a servant approached and bowed. "Per A'a requests an audience with you immediately, General."

Huffing in annoyance at being interrupted in his job and knowing that he could not refuse the audience, he replied with a glare.

"Deliver my words that I shall be by his royal Highness' seat swiftly."

After giving careful instructions to one of his trusted officers, he headed towards the throne room. The guards stopped and released him off all of his weapons except the Millennium Rod before allowing him to enter.

Upon the golden chair sat Per A'a Atem who looked even younger than Seth was, his two sides flanked by his entourage.

Seth prostrated, kissed the ground and greeted. "Atem, Per A'a of the Upper and Lower countries, Majesty of Horus, Son of Re whom Ptah approves, Mighty Bull who roams with the strength of Horus."

"I'm pleased to see you back with another victory, General Seth. You may look up now."

Having given permission, he lifted his head and met the crimson eyes of his ruler briefly before sweeping his eyes around the room. It had been more than three months since he set his foot there but there were not many changes -- he could recognize the faces of most of the scribes, viziers and Netjer-Tepeys. All of them were in the same erect imposing posture but he was not afraid for his status was equal or higher than all, except Per A'a who was Horus himself and the old vizier Shimon who had served under Per A'a Akunamukanon, may him sleep in peace.

There stood his mentor, Lord Akunadin, still as gaunt and haunted with an unblinking single red eye under the hood. By his side was Keith, the Bearer of the Millennium Scale, unkempt and bulky built, a perpetual haughty smirk on his face that could rival his own. On the other side were Shadah, a little too stiff and stern looking for his age, who stood still like a statue and grasped the Millennium Anhk in one hand, Isis with eyes dark like those of a cobra, and Mahaado...

Seth sneered inwardly at the sight of the tall man.

To him, Mahaado was a petty narrow-minded hypocritical man who became a Hem-Netjer-Tepey because of his noble line and preceding relationship with Per A'a when the latter was still the Crown Prince. Seth hated those who possessed no skills but received sinecures as he and his men had to shed blood and tears in endless battles.

"General, I have received news from your messenger about the valor you and your men have displayed during the campaign. Yet, words of mouth are not sufficient. I would like to hear it directly from you."

"Your Majesty, I hereby humbly beg deliver my report, as true and impartial as possible. According to the decree, I have led nine thousand men to follow the desert routes and travel south. We moved on barren landscapes for days to Nebet (5), quickly passed Semna (6) until we reached the third cataract (7) where the rebelled Khenet-hennefer (8) stationed. The army was divided into three divisions, Amen, Re, and Ptah, each consisting of four three men. The infantry Amen confronted the resurgence directly from the front with the support of the chariotry Re to cut through. With the naval Ptah attacking from the river side to block the retreat, we have smitten and slain our foes. Third cataract was seized and peace was established," Seth concluded, rising his head to look under his bangs, unable to conceal the pride in his voice.

Akunadin delivered a look of approval his way and some of the scribes and minor priests nodded their heads. The young Per A'a appeared pleased and spoke.

"I give praise to your prowess and skills that have exulted over the Khenet-hennefer, General. I shall honor and remunerate all brave men as fitted. Oh, General, it seems something is missing in your report. You have accounted the events and the victory but not the loot."

Seth quickly bowed and answered.

"The acquired possession is plenty. There are more than two thousand mares, foals and stallions. The number of cattle excesses four thousands. For jewelry, there are polished gem stones, golden earrings, headbands, armbands, chains, and necklaces. Additionally, we have chariots, some wrought in silver, leather armor, bronze weapons like bows, swords, spears and maces. The specific number will be in my written report to your Majesty."

A pondering look flickered on Atem's countenance and he knew the inquiry before it came.

"You have done and reported well. Yet, I have not heard any mention of the prisoners of war. How many have you captured?"

Atem and the other Netjer-Tepeys were looking at him in expectation which he bent his head to avoid and replied shortly although not least politely.

"There is none."

He heard someone gasp and a sudden silence surrounded the room like fingers of the death.

"You have killed them all, have you not?

"Even the aged?"

"Women?"

"Children?"

"There is none alive," he repeated dutifully and trustfully, suddenly conscious of his long hair that had grown messily past his shoulders, armor stained with unwashed blood, and tunic and breeches discolored due to days of sleeping in sand covered tents.

Whispers started spreading. He caught words like 'barbarian', 'savage', and 'inhuman' but he tried to ignore them all.

"With little regard for the people! That is too cruel an action, General Seth! Do you still remember what you have sworn last time?" This time, it was Mahaado's voice that lay the blame on him and Seth found himself thrown into rage that boiled his heart at the accusing voice.

"What do you know about it, Mahaado? If you do not even know the art of warfare, how do you understand?"

"Behave, Hem-Netjer-Tepey Seth! You shall not speak that way in front of Per A'a," Shimon reproached.

He swallowed his rage down. "My apology, Lord Shimon."

"Seth, Mahaado is right. Twice have you done the same thing, brutally murdering children, men and women alike with no thoughts of mercy. 'Killing the innocent, I shall not,' you had uttered the words as you were kneeling before me at this place before you departed three months ago. You have not kept your words!" said Atem, rolling his red eyes.

"Your Majesty, I have endeavored to adhere to my words! The plan was meant to trample the Khenet-hennefer with pure power of arms. Although we had the factor of surprise which entailed the initial victory, we did not anticipate backup support. We were enumerated which led to the death and injury of hundreds and thus, decided to strategically retreat to the desert. For a month, we were besieged by the enemies with no provisions and I could do naught to save my men except... " He stopped briefly to consider his words and continued, "... breaking the seals to lent on the power of my tamed spirit beasts. The destruction of my Blue Eyes unfortunately left few alive. Those who escaped the attacks were all dangerous chieftains who were requested to... commit suicide. The camps and villages were subsequently burnt to ashes."

He saw some people flinch and Atem rub his forehead in exasperation as Mahaado continued glaring at him. The other Hem-Netjer-Tepeys were neither against nor supportive except Akunadin who was gazing at him in sympathy.

"Once again you have unleash your spirit beasts, General! I feel such irresistible anger that is gripping my heart. Yet, your action served to save our people and you deeds deserve but honor." Per A'a shook his head hopelessly and rose. "I wish things could have been changed but mayhap, it is useless to speak of it at this moment. A ritual to pray for the souls of death will be performed two days after and I expect to see you and your commanders there, General!"

"Yes, your Majesty. Might I beg your leave to retire to my quarters now?"

"Off you go, General," said Per A'a and waved him off.

He bowed, stood up and left quickly, sensing stares locked on his back until he reached the entrance. No one heard his silent grumble about a 'sniveling Per A'a' as his sandals strolled the corridor angrily to his quaters.

* * *

TBC

Notes:

1. Shu is the God of air.

2. Kemet is the name the Ancient Egyptians call their own land.

3. Hem-Netjer-Tepey stands for High Priest.

4. That's the meaning of the name Seth from the God.

5. Nebet is the ancient Nome of Kom Ombo.

6. Semna stays south of the second cataract in Nubia.

7. Nubia is marked by the First Cataract in the north and Sixth Cataract in the South.

8. Khenet-hennefer is name given to the riverine Kushites or Kush in Nubia. Their land is called Kash.


	2. An Impending Storm

Part: 2/6  
Warning: un-betaed and yaoi innuendoes.  
Summary: Hate and fear bred pain and sadness. A banquet went wrong.

A/N: You need certain knowledge about Seth's past to understand his deranged and twisted mind. Yaoi and non-yaoi hints are thrown everywhere so feel free to let your mind roam. When the main pairing comes, it will come.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Seth had been the only one with will strong enough to withstand the backlash of the summoning of the Blue Eyes. Having initiated into the priesthood when he was ten, he had quickly mastered all kinds of magic and arts of fighting which brought the Hem-Netjer-Tepey position to his hand. Following Lord Akunadin's discipline and teachings, he had chosen the life of a warrior who lived and fought rather than chain himself down in the court as a judge or guardian. With a brilliant mind and seeming inexhaustible strength coupled with his ruthlessness and powerful use of magic, he was invincible. Despite his young age, his advance through the ranks was swift and inevitable, as surely as the sun disk that rose from the horizon.

Seth, however, was always a mystery for he seemed to care not for opulence or fame. He led a celibate, chaste and occupied life with no joy or entertainment of any kind. Often, rounds of numerous military meetings, papyrus work, training, and campaigns seemed to bring him to the brink of collapse, and yet, he stayed through them all, recklessly disregarding for his personal well-being and needs.

He was Hem-Netjer-Tepey Seth.

He was /the/ General.

-------------------------

Setting his helmet on the desk, Seth processed to take his mail off. After such a long absence, his room remained the same, a moderate space with a closet, two chests, a bed and desk. Different to the simple and unadorned furniture, the room's three walls were intricately carved and painted in silver and blue in the shape of his spirit beasts whose watchful eyes glinted lively at every shift of the light and massive wings encompassed the space.

The event in the morning had been anything but humiliation. First, Mahaado had been forcefully against his action as usual and influenced Per A'a' feeble mind. Shimon had then scorned him in front of the council as if he was a five-year-old and eventually, Per A'a had ordered him to attend the blasted religious ritual while there was endless work to do.

Opening one of the chests filled with dry sand, he plunged his spear inside and rubbed the blood off the metal head. He smoothed and untangled the attached tuft of white fur before wiping the elongate shaft, tracing the slashes and dents, some he remembered so well for they were the remnants of the ferocious Khenet-hennefer who had almost cleaved him into half.

Most did not understood that mercy was not something to bestow upon those who relished the sight of bloodshed, unhesitatingly decapitated the men, raped woman and burnt up their children and villages. Mayhap, he was not any less cold-blooded and inhuman than his enemies, and yet, if the stain on his hands could be exchanged for the peace of Kemet, he would utter no word of grievance or complaint.

He had killed them all, _/every single of them/. _As the woman and children cried, begged and kissed his feet, he asked himself. 'Could he stand to witness the widows who would weep for their decreased husbands for decades until their bodies withered and no more tears came out?' 'Did he want the children who grew up in spite and bitter, never knowing the safety of a father's protecting arms?' As cruel as it might sound, he had ordered execution for all. There was no regret on his part, nor joy or sadness, only sheer understanding that his own death could not wash away the blood of thousands. He was never feared of death for death was glory -- the delightful outcome of a warrior's life. Still, he did not want its fingers to pull him into the oblivious darkness, not yet... not until the /wish/ was fulfilled.

The spear was set into its respective place in the rack. He turned back and caught his appearance in the mirror opposite. His bangs had grown too long that they covered half of his face, the rest of his hair a tangle that cascaded haphazardly over his shoulders to nearly waist-length. As he brushed his bangs off, he saw a weary and haggard face stare back at him -- one that belonged to a boy who has not yet made transition to a man. The normal bright blue of his eyes seemed to bleach of color, now pale and ghostly with dark circles around them.

Ugly, he thought and reached for his Millennium Rod.

Strands of chestnut hair fell and as he looked at himself, he thought about his mother again.

Buried too deep in his thoughts, he did not notice the knocks on the door until there was footsteps against the floor.

Akunadin seemed frozen on the spot at the sight of him but then shocked his white head and closed the door.

"Seth, you are..." The sentence was trailed off almost shakily with an underlying meaning.

He acknowledged the man's presence. "Lord Akunadin."

The old man nodded but did not reply. He seemed strangely sad and wistful with a ghostly anguish on his face that caused his broad back hunch.

"When I see you like this, the memory of a woman resurfaces."

"Woman is but the fall of men," said he, voicing his honest thoughts. "Great and wise you are to me. Yet, you seem to have fallen into their wicked trap. It is something that I can not comprehend."

"Temptation is something that even the wisest and purest of all cannot resist. It is, however, always a blessing to have someone to hold dear when all is lost. She... was always the strongest and most beautiful of all with hair as long and soft as yours. I do not remember much of her face except the eyes which was always filled with such sadness deeper than the Nile."

The old man sighed and did not speak more.

"My mother used to be a strong and beautiful woman," he added absently.

_/Beautiful mother whose gentle embrace would soothe away tears and pain. Everything had been destroyed. He could still see the lecherous faces of the enemies as they burnt his village as clearly as the day it occurred years ago. He had made them pay with their own blood but it was not enough... never enough when his mother was laying on deathbed./_

"How is she?"

"She's dead," lied he and returned to the task. This time, he saw his mother in the mirror with dark brown strands falling in her beautiful eyes. He looked for the perpetual gentleness and kindness inside those blue pools and saw none except a chilling coldness that spoke of death.

He blinked. The reflection was of him, harsh, jaded, grim, and stoic; he had possessed none of her beauty. His fingers tightened around the Millennium Rod involuntarily as silence fell over them. There was no more sound except the horrid sound of sharp blade and the fluttering of hair.

"Do you, by any chance, come to bring words?" he asked.

"Ah, yes. There will be a banquet tonight to celebrate the victory. Use not any excuse to not come this time."

Akunadin seemed to know so well his tendency to avoid unnecessary meetings and gatherings unless they involved politics or foreign trade. He had faked sick last time and it was not pretty for Per A'a had been too infuriated that he canceled the feast. If Akunadin had come here to speak of it to him this time, there would be no other options.

"I shall be there," he said and turned back.

The new haircut was completed.

His bangs were still long enough to cover his brow completely. On the back, his hair was quite ragged and tapered because he had trimmed off whatever the dagger could reach. Some of the stray hair were brushed behind his ears to form a relatively acceptable style.

"How do I look, Lord Akunadin?"

"You look very good," said the man with warmth in his voice. "Now, I shall leave you alone to rest and prepare for tonight."

He bowed respectably.

"Seth."

"Yes, Akunadin."

"Be mindful not to wear your armor to the banquet."

That caused him to smile, a genuine one that made him look young and gentle. The smile, however, lasted for only seconds before the cold facade of the General set in.

---------------------------------

The banquet was held in one of the grandest halls of the palace. Thousands of candles were burning, their golden light dancing on rows of columns and flickering on the carvings of Gods and Goddesses on the walls. It was however not a formal feast for there were women scattering among the men. Per A'a Atem was seated at the head table with his harem. The Hem-Netjer-Tepeys, viziers, nobles, scribes, and ladies of the court sat at different tables.

Seth had bathed to wash away the dust and rested before he came. His layered purple robe was low cut, elegantly hugging his body and flowing to the floor, a golden belt around his waist emphasizing his hips and mellowing the color. His sandals were of the same fine material and lined with gold. One of his ankles was adorned with a thin string of silver and on one of his arms was a simple gold band, a reminder of military armbands. His blue earrings brought out the eerie hue of his eyes and complemented the looks.

Akunadin seemed pleased at his appearance and choice of apparel for the man nodded at his sight.

At the beginning of the banquet, Per A'a proclaimed the names of all brave men, praised and rewarded them with lands, servants, cattle and years free of taxes.

Before long, finest dishes were served, slaves and servants in skimpy garments walking around to pour wine. Seth refused to drink any, knowing so well his low tolerance for liquid and the corruption such indulgence might bring. He was, however, not left alone for nobles, priests and scribes gathered around his bench to bribe and ask for favor. At first, he tried to put up with them but after a while, he started glaring with anger. As expected, no one dared to challenge the General's temper.

The music and dancing had started. The mystique and beautiful music of the harps and flutes cascaded, joined and melt with the lively beats of drums, cymbals and tambourines. Dancers in half-transparent clothes were twisting, stamping and hopping to the beats.

It was not until the dancers finished their third dance that Per A'a Atem dismissed them and ordered his people to the dance floor.

_/Such a childish action/_ he thought as Vizier Shimon muttered something about 'proper behaviors of well-born Kemetians' at the next table. It was unfortunately not the first time Atem decided to do this and they could do naught but resign to the whims of the young Per A'a.

The candles were replaced, most food on tables cleared off to leave mostly drink.

Seth grabbed his sherbet and left to the darkest corner of the room where he stood and quietly observed the mass of people gyrating and bumping against each other.

A golden haired lady in the most revealing formal garment he could ever dream of was approaching him. He looked at her painted lips and dyed hair, quickly going through a mental list of the few women he knew but failing to recall until she introduced herself as Maifetari, sister of Vizier Penahashi.

"Boy General, why are you hiding?" asked she in a cultured voice.

He revolted immediately at the word 'boy' and adverted his eyes but Maifetari apparently was not fazed for she continued teasing him.

"A little too sensitive, are you not? General, why are you so scared?"

He frowned deeply. "Fear is not something I know of. Not even death can dismay me."

Maifetari asserted him for a moment, her lips curved up and then started laughing loud and clear enough to cause some people look back.

"You speak strong words but you look as if you are afraid of everything -- the people around, the shadows, the drink, and even the dance. If you are truly not afraid, I believe you will not mind to come to the dance floor with me."

--------------------------

Per A'a Atem and Hem-Netjer-Tepey Mahaado were amused at the clumsy dancers as they caught the laugh and spotted Seth. It was a funny sight -- the General blushed furiously as he was literately pulled to the dancing floor by an alluring lady of the court.

"It heartens me to see the General like that."

"This is not considered proper, your Highness," Vizier Shimon who was standing behind Atem insisted.

"Shimon, let forget all etiquette and celebrate in merry!" Atem laughed heartily, disregarding the old man's warning.

The music was grating and quick. Most people were performing badly, not being used to dancing in public. They were quite surprised to see Seth very lovely, light and graceful on his feet. He seemed to flow from the inside out, every move of body accompanied by a swift wave or shift of arm or leg, following the rhythms precisely.

"That indeed interests me. Would you mind to join the dance, Mahaado?" Atem asked.

-----------------------------------

Seth was performing some complicated steps. He shifted his left feet and right subsequently, tossed his head and started rotating, one of his arm still linked with Maifetari who was trying to keep up with him.

Although not knowing the dance very well, she knew and memorized the beats and the rapid swings of her hips made up for the rest. He found Maifetari lively and full of energy, strong and exotic, unlike his mother who was always too sad and fragile.

"Something is wrong, is it not?" asked she in concern, quickly noticing his sullenness.

"None that you can do," he replied, the excitement pounding in his heart and ears fading away. He moved and whirled with Mai out of the crowd, hoping for the dance end.

Suddenly, the music slowed down to a melodious and soft tune which he recognized as a love song he liked. Just as he was about to leave, a hand grabbed his waist. He looked up and saw a bearded jaw.

"General Seth!"

"Let me go, Keith," he growled dangerously and narrowed his eyes to slits at the older man.

"Tsk, that is too harsh. Do you indeed wish to deny me a dance?"

The dance had started and people were moving. They collided with a couple of nobles who glared before recognizing and apologizing him.

Keith angled his body and stepped towards. Having no choice, Seth grumpily tilted back, compelled to follow the man's lead. After they finished rotating the dance floor three times, Keith began the conversation in a light humorous voice.

"Young, you are and yet, so great a victory you have attained."

"It is the God's will that I was able to vanquish the enemies," he repeated the sentence that had crossed his lips more than a hundred times.

"There is none that one does without motive. Ungodly, selfish, and geeky men are. What is it that you desire?"

Seth was taken back but his expression was that of stone. "I have but the desire and wish to serve Kemet, the Gods and Per A'a."

Keith sneered. "Everyone sees you as a heartless murderer, plain and simple but I see... something else in your eyes. Hidden so well it is but when being left alone, it would sparkle brilliantly."

He slightly trembled, feeling his shield cracked and penetrated but quickly regaining control of his emotions. Having grown up in the many battles from the many defeats of the enemies, he was not easily intimidated. Keith's hands were grabbing waist a little too hard, obscenely rubbing their hips together. Although feeling irritated and offended, he held back his complaints, not willing to let his physical discomfort to give him the chance to know what the man might and might not know.

"Desire. Insatiable desire that only those who have experienced are capable to detect." The man gave him a toothy grin and yanked his arm hard.

"There is naught. You speak of things I do not know of," replied he with deadly calmness, looking into Keith's gray eyes. He would forgive no one who would interfere in his plan. Murdering someone was not a difficult thing to do, especially when that someone was sexually attracted to him.

"Now, now, don't look at me that way, General." The man released his hips quickly. "I was just joking. Who would put doubt on the relationship between you and someone like Hem-Netjer-Tepey Akunadin?"

He was so relieved that he did not pay attention as the tempos quickened, and once again, there was the change of partners. Keith had turned to a woman on his right. Someone was reaching for him. Gladly, he set his arm on his new partner's and...

... rolled his eyes. Mahaado was also rolling his eyes in front of him. Of all the people, why had he pair with the one he hated most? The Gods must hate him. Seth groaned and almost wished he was back in Keith's searing grasp.

They were in the middle of the circles of dancing bodies that wheeled and spun, accompanied by the vibrant rhythms of the music.

"My pleasure, General Seth," said Mahaado, bowed slightly, and set his other hand on Seth's waist, his feet already moving. Reluctantly, he put his other hand on the man's shoulder and allowed himself to be guided along.

"It is difficult for me to think that you can dance, Mahaado," Seth commented dryly after the other man squared his shoulders, stepped back and steadied himself so that Seth could start a series of dazzling whirl. He half-heartedly noticed that Mahaado was also a remarkable good dancer who shifted with ease to the music.

"Same here. Cannot imagine that someone who is as dry as desert sand knows the dances so well."

"A warrior who does not know the dances will not know how to dance with his sword."

They parted and merged again in union.

"This is more like a dance of the peasants than warriors," Mahaado started talking again.

"I do not know what you are implying."

"So quick to deny your origin, General Seth? Or would I use the title the Khenet-hennefer gives you, 'Devil from Desheret' (1)? You want to destroy anything that reminds you of yourself, do you not? Is that why you slaughtered the women and children? Men who toil daily under the sun with sweat pouring down the earth and still have nothing to eat for days?"

"One knows and does naught except giving vain words and shedding crocodile tears," he snapped back and glared.

Mahaado was glaring back with the same fire and intensity in his eyes, his cold anger dripping in the air like poisonous mist, as clear and visible as his quickening breath. He seemed to have a hard time to mask his anger and Seth believed they would have to fight to death here and then.

"General. Let's not talk more and finish this dance."

The challenge floated along the music and his grip on the man's arm got just a bit tighter.

_/Challenge accepted./_

The response was, however, startling; he found his body pressed against Mahaado's, one of the man's wiry arms around his waist in a crushing grip. Mahaado's smell, a blend of masculine musk and dark magic that seemed to emit in thin tendrils, was overwhelming all his senses to the degree that he could not breathe. Still, they glided smoothly across the dance floor even the music got quicker and louder.

By the time the dance ended and they walked back, Seth was breathless and so violently sick that he had to grab his partner to stand.

"Excellent performance, Seth, Mahaado," laughed and clapped Per A'a Atem at the head table, seeming drunk.

"Seth, here is one cup as my compliment to your skill in dancing."

He looked slightly ill as Atem offered him a cup of wine but took it and drank off the scorching liquid. It tasted quite bitter for his taste but it strangely relieved some of his discomfort. Atem was pouring two other cups.

"Another cup to celebrate your victory over the enemy. And here, another for saving my soldiers."

Everything was a bit too much for him -- Mahaado, the dancing and the liquid which was setting his stomach on fire and giving him a headache. He should retire to his quarters.

"Will you give me the honor of assisting you in a dance, Seth?" It was Lord Akunadin and since he never denied the old man anything, he accepted.

On the dance floor, Akunadin seemed to stray into a far away world, unknown and sad, one that he could not reach. They moved slow although not any less graceful; Seth was blissfully content to not having to say anything. To him, their dance was not very different from any of their sword dances, always pleasurable and enjoyable.

------------------------------

"You know that General Seth is too young to drink, your Highness," Mahaado frowned.

"Really? You always treat those younger than you like children," implied Atem and he declined to speak up.

Akunadin and Seth seemed in perfect tranquility and harmony, mentor and apprentice, one old, one young.

"Seth is old enough to have a cohort. In fact, I believe that he needs to satisfy his... frustration. There will be a surprise for him when he returns to his quarters."

"Considering Seth's personality and aversion to women, I do not consider it is wise to..."

"But that is when he is not drunk..."

* * *

TBC

(1) 'Desheret' is the 'Red Land' or desert. Egyptians tend to associate the God Seth with red and desert.

A/N: I manage to finish it before my headache kills me. The fic won't be pretty so don't read if you think it will spoil your good mood. I will try to draw a picture for New Year tonight.


	3. A visit from Seth

Ch 3

Chapter: 3/6

Pairing: Not sure if there is.

Warning: A little disturbing. Seth is homicidal.

Summary: Seth wounded Mahaado. Atem was not pleased.

A/N: For those who have not followed the Ancient Egyptian Arc, Mahaado is Dark Magician and Atem is Yami.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He awakened to the early sunlight that danced on his fluttering eyelids and diffused like golden honey on the desk's ebony surface. The first sensation that rose in his sleep-indulged mind was the cold on his feet and hands.

Drowsily, he lifted his head from wrapped arms, undoubtedly his pillow for the rest of the night, and leaned back into the hard chair. The bone of his neck seemed to crack as he moved, his paralyzed arms tingling with rushing blood.

How did he end up here?

Suddenly, he felt nauseated as bile rose from his stomach. A headache quickly announced its presence. From his left brain, it throbbed, crawled and spread to his right brain until he started groaning and there was tear in his eyes.

He stood with one hand to grab on whatever support he could find, and another hand on his brow, fingers applying pressure down on his temples in an attempt to dispel the headache. He had a quick glance at his empty bed before walking outside, stumbling on the desk's leg on the way. Something seemed missing. An elusive memory of last night involving the slightly disheveled sheet that now escaped him even when he fought against the pounding headache to remember.

He dragged the door open and froze in place. On the floor was his Millennium Rod stained with dried blood. Even before he picked it up, memory started rushing back like a stream in Inundation season that spilled over the land.

He remembered how the world had swayed and tilted under the candle's light that dotted rainbow colors. He had been seriously drunk after the wine from Per A'a. After the dance with Akunadin, he had more wine and danced with unknown people whose faces now seemed covered by veils of shadow.

He remembered the slave girl on his bed with nothing on her body save the strands of beads. He remembered the disgust and filth that were ignited by the sight of her and overwhelmed his mind to fuse with buried fury and hatred. The terror in her widen eyes was familiar. It resembled that he saw in his enemy's eyes which haunted his endless nightmares and walking days. In his temporary disoriented and unstable state, he had seen and thought of nothing but death.

/Brick and rocks and walls crumbled into halos of fire. The stench of burnt flesh and blood reeked the air. Screams and cries burst as everything explored and sunk in redness./

He would slay her open and drench himself in the blackened blood and laugh until he could not anymore.

She had ran away, screaming 'Devil from Desheret' as he reached for the Millennium Rod. He had chased after with murderous intention fueled by the blood thrill like a demon spawn from the dark hole of hell, his judgment totally clouded by his inebriety and the ghosts from his past.

There was a splatter of blood but it was not from her. Someone with a hateful smell had stopped his stab by shielding the slave girl with his body. Mahaado, the ever meddler!

The dagger was pulled back. Another vicious stab aimed at the broad chest but it was stopped by a fierce grip on his wrist.

The latter part was a muddle -- the bitter tang of blood, struggle and insults followed by words of blame regarding his campaign. Akunadin and Shadah had shown up quickly to interrupt the conflict.

If Mahaado was wounded, undoubtedly, Per A'a would be informed firstly.

What had he got himself into? Seth groaned as his headache seemed to heighten tenfold.

------------------------------

A resounding sound was heard as Per A'a slammed his fist down the arm of his throne. "I demand an explanation from you, Seth!"

Kneeling on the floor, Seth bowed low. "Your Majesty! It is but a... mutual misunderstanding from both sides."

Murmurs ran around the room with knowing glances. It was, after all, not a secret that General Seth and Hem-Netjer-Tepey Mahaado were not exactly in friendly terms. Some had even gossiped that Mahaado was the main reason why General Seth spent more time in the camp than palace.

Seto continued humbly and respectfully. "When I returned to my quarters from the banquet, it was too dark to perceive the difference between a slave and an assassin. Upon seeing a shadow in my room, I believed that was an assassin who would attempt foul things at night. Mahaado's sudden intrusion could not stop the attack which resulted in his injury. I deeply regret the event, all of which is thus to your Majesty's consideration."

"You..." Atem was still angry but unable to punish the General, not after the other had brought such great victory to Kemet. Seth, despite his solitary, arrogant personality and reckless actions, was always the best of the best.

Just if the General could get along with Mahaado...

"General, it is unfortunate that such conflict is given chances to occur in my palace. Anything that has passed cannot be regained. Still, a sound apology will be. I hope that you will pay a visit to Mahaado and consult him about the ritual tomorrow."

"Yes, your Majesty."

The rest of the audience passed in peace with nothing but petty squabbles over lands from some laymen, gifts from a neighbor kingdom and the like. The punishment ceremony to extract Ka from the prisoners before the end of the morning audience also went smoothly even without Mahaado.

-------------

Mahaado hadn't left his bed since returning from Seth's quarters. The wound, although deep, was above his heart and thus not vital to any organ. Still, with a serious loss of blood, he had almost fallen into unconsciousness. Despite the care from the royal physician who sewed the gaping wound on his chest and stopped the bleeding, the pain did not stop radiating from the wound to his limbs and draining him off all the strength. It seemed the side effect of the wicked Millennium Rod that was the vessel of the dead souls. He had slept but little for every time he closed his eyes, he saw shapeless souls that moaned and screamed in voiceless words.

There seemed more deaths at each passing day. Fear and pain would not stop the will of people and hence, there would be no end to the war.

How could someone as young as the General harbor such thirst for blood, pain and death? If he had not interfere last night, Seth would have killed another innocent.

"Lord Mahaado! You have a visitor!" From outside, Mana ran in with a wide smile on her childlike face. He could not help but return it with a small smile of his own.

"Mahaado!" He turned and saw Seth leaning languidly against the doorframe with arms wrapped around his chest. He was half-naked from the waist up, wearing only a simple purple kilt and turban with a large golden ankh dangling from his neck. As Seth walked towards, Mahaado was again reminded of how young Seth was but he quickly dismissed the notion. A murderer was anything but innocent.

Seth was not noticing his scrutiny; he was busily scanning his room alertly as if looking for any potential danger.

Ignoring the pain, Mahaado tried to sit up with a hand clutching at his chest and leaned heavily on Mana who instantly reminded him. "Please don't move! The physician said that you need to limit moving until it's healed."

"I'm fine," said he with a slight shook of his head. He couldn't afford giving Seth more reasons to insult him but it seemed too late for Seth had turned towards him and commented sarcastically, "Seeing your pathetic form on the bed saddens me."

"By the love of Horus, I am not that easily killed," he said coldly, bothering on the rude side.

Seth was leaning closer. "Sacrifice yourself to save others. How noble, Mahaado. Very soon, you will die a dog's death."

Mahaado's lips tightened. He was trying to disguise his anger from the General who unfailingly destroyed his calm demeanor over and pushed him near breaking point. "If my death can protect others, I have obtained my purpose in life."

The General's normally icy eyes in an instant was touched by a splash of an indiscernible emotion. He blinked and it was gone.

"For you as an apology for the incident yesterday," said Seth and threw him something.

He caught the object. It was a small vial of a golden salve that smelled sweetly of herbs. Would Seth want to poison him after failing to kill him yesterday? He questioned himself and tried to analyze the fleeting glimpse in the boy's eyes. It was difficult to think that Seth was capable to show any emotion other than indifference, mocking and anger. As he turned the vial around in his hand, he saw a word craved and circled on the bottom, 'Seth'. It only meant one thing -- the salve had been concocted by Seth who was always well-known for his knowledge of thousands of different herbs.

/Such a waste of talent from someone who preferred to kill than heal./

"Thank you," he said and closed his eyes tiredly. "General, I need to rest. If there is nothing else, please..."

"On more thing, Mahaado. Per A'a wants to know if it is possible for you to attend the ritual tomorrow. If you are seriously unwell, then it is best to have it cancelled."

Without the ritual, the souls of the dead would never reach the Hall of Maat to go to the afterlife. Mahaado frowned deeply, unsure whether his current state could prevent him from performing magic during the ritual.

"Please don't go, Lord Mahaado. You will die," said Mana in worry.

"It's fine, Mana. Seth, please go back and give his Highness my words that I shall be there ere Re rises."

"I cannot wait to see you tomorrow," sneered the General and turned his heels.

Looking at the retreating back and vial in his hand, Mahaado started reconsidering his decision to try the salve. His pain chose that moment to scream for his attention again.

* * *

TBC

Next chapter: Mahaado collapsed during the ritual. Seth's plan was in motion.


	4. The ritual and its consequence

Part: 4/6

Pairing: Not sure if there is one. Okay, hints of Mahaado/Seth.

Warning: None.

Disclaimer: I love the characters dearly but they aren't mine. How sad.

Summary: There is no more pretence. Mahaado breaks through the fragile boundary between him and Seth. It is the time to drop the mask and let his feelings guide him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was a day with no sunlight. Above, clouds rolled ominously, dense and dark like darkness. The faraway golden pyramids from the Valley of The Kings were but giant distorted shapes like demons from the deepest corner of Hell. The wind was not yet strong but its intensity was growing by moments.

The only visible light came from six circles of burning candles on the ground. Standing at the center of each circle was a Millennium Bearer cloaked in purest white, their eyes closed, their hands clapped in a prayer as they chanted. The words were dark, old and ancient -- it was the language learnt only to the Millennium Bearers.

Crowds of spectators observed but not actually saw for they could not fathom the tremendous task or danger of the task. The priests' life was at stake as they performed exorcising to dispel and release the thousand of deaths to the afterlife. Dangerous kaas had transformed into evil presence to haunt the world. They could not reach the Land of the Death nor could they find peace in eternal rest. The accumulation of bitterness and wretches shredded of sanity they would still have.

The Hem-Netjer-Tepeys exposed themselves vulnerable to the dead as beacons of light in the dark. When the kaas came to feed on their souls, they would lend to the power of the Millennium Items to seal the kaas.

They were cold and miserable. They wanted but bodies to inhabit. and the priest exposed themselves vulnerable to the attack.

The winds suddenly grew ten-fold. Visible unidentified black shapes shrieked and floated to the burning circle -- the only source of light of light in the dark. There came dreading howls and screams. The candles suddenly were blown off. Yet, the chanting grew with the winds and drowned all the noises as the Millennium Items shone brighter until the priests were covered in circles of light.

A mental fight was occurring between the Hem-Netjer-Tepeys and the kaas but none could see except those who were engaging in the ritual.

_/The stronger is the winner/_ Seth gritted his teeth as the pressure threatened to explore his mind and shred it to pieces. The link between him and the other Hem-Netjer-Tepeys were strong. Their presence was consistent by his side. They were having a hard time to keep themselves at bay against the powerful attack of the embodied, distorted souls that had nothing to cling onto except the circles of light they were creating.

He felt exhausted and weakening, his eyes strained, hands and arms cold as a chill traveled down his spine. To him, the method was retard because they endangered themselves by engaging in the combats with the souls. Yet, there was no choice but to win the game. The kaas were closing on them and in no time, they would become food and consumed.

_/The stronger is the winner./_

Seth banished the Millennium Rod and screamed.

_"Hjskl jtmnq!"_

"Wait, Seth! Mahaado..." Screamed Akunadin but it was too late. Golden light were emanating from the Millennium Rod brighter than the sunlight. Having no choice, Akunadin activated the power of his Millennium Eye as the other Hem-Netjer-Tepeys were following his lead. The shrieks and howls echoed to the sky as the light spread and pierced the sky. The ground cracked followed by an explosion. Everything was sunk into brilliant light as they were lost, spiraling down into the abyss of light created to seal the thousand souls.

It was not until the cries from the spectators reached him that he was awaken to find himself deep in a kneeling posture in the circle of candles. The sky was completely clear of blackened clouds. On his sides, Akunadin and Isis were pulling themselves up to the cheers of the surrounding.

He stood, his back straight, proud and delight despite his nonchalant countenance that masked his emotions.

"Well-done, Seth!"

He turned back with intension to sneer but suddenly found himself with an armful of Mahaado. Bracing himself to withstand against the sudden weight, he felt the smell of blood invade his sense. The wetness against his chest furthermore confirmed the fact that the man was bleeding profusely.

"Call the healer!"

Long after Mahaado was carried away and the ritual was closed, the sickening stickiness still seemed to cling on his hands and body. To him, blood was not something to be disgusted at. As someone who was so used to death in the wars, he knew better than anyone that bleeding should be taken as the sign of body discomfort. It alerted the healer the degree of seriousness of the wound and thus, provided the healer some insight into the proper treatment. Saving life must be the foremost thing in a healer's mind, not the smell or the sticky feel of blood.

Yet, despite all logic, he could not see it that way when it came to Mahaado. If he was to name his feeling to the man, it would be hate and loathing, rooting too deep inside that he could not fathom. No longer had he remembered the initial reasons that triggered such mutual dislike and conflict. Still, there was no need to for the path of the heart and mind were not necessary to coincide. He hated Mahaado and it was enough. With this idea, anything that involved Mahaado meant filth.

Seth lived for power. He would be the one who emerged victorious and brought peace to Kemet. It was his means to prove himself worthy of his mother and decreased father. To him, peace was not a substitute of war. Rather, peace came as the result of the war. If Mahaado stayed on the opposite site with his stubborn belief for coexistence and negotiation, Seth would get rid off him.

Those were the things that flashed through his mind. At this moment, however, there was no time for his mind to wander.

A blade was aiming straight for his head. He ducked quickly and retreated three steps before starting to fend himself off from the following attacks.

One, two, three... an opening.

He suddenly charged forward with his spear dancing in a smooth and quick attack. It sang as the weapons came into contact. With a spiraling wide sweep, he trapped and threw it into the air.

"I lost, General," his opponent, Rohanah, bowed respectfully and accepted his curt nod in acknowledgement.

"I want you to practice harder from..."

"Seth!" A cry from behind was the only warning as another sword torn the air toward him. He turned and sidestepped, feeling the coldness of the flat blade gracing his neck. A few strands of hair fell. There was Akunadin standing with his feet planting firmly apart, shoulders square, arm muscles coiling like steel.

"Fight me, Seth. Try that move again."

He fought off the flush that was spreading across his cheeks as he realized that Akunadin had been witnessing his fight with Rohanah.

"Here I come, Lord Akunadin." He bowed respectfully and leveled up his weapon. Before his battle cry stopped, he had gone in for a full attack. A deft move from Akunadin blocked his spear effectively. He pulled back quickly, keeping distance between them because his choice of weapon gave him advantage at far distance. Unfortunately, Akunadin didn't allow him to retreat that easily. The man was following his steps with his own as his sword showered down on him like rain. Their weapons clanged. The first sound had not stopped as the second came. They started to move quicker and quicker but Seth spear barely grazed Akunadin. The man's defend was tight with not a single opening. Seth's every feint was foreseen and every attack was blocked. Both of them clashed again. The resounding sound of steel against steel echoed the military wing. Spinning his spear to trap the two weapons together, he used the momentum to drag the sword towards and away...

It was a trap.

In a flash, the sword was not there and he found his spear kicked away, the pointy tip of the sword cool against his neck.

"You still need more practice, Seth," said Akunadin and sheathed his sword. "What did I tell you last time again?"

Swallowing down, he tried not to wipe beads of sweat dripping from his forehead and temples. His loss was too profound.

"Attacking with such recklessness. Never once did you consider of shielding yourself. I have taught you that attack is the best defense but I never expect you to show such abandonment and disregard of your own safety."

"I will heed your teaching and be more cautious from now on, Lord Akunadin."

"Good." Akunadin turned away and sent him a look over his shoulder.

"As for now, you should leave. Per A'a requests your presence at his chamber. I'll take care of your soldiers here."

Seth frowned darkly at the mention of Per A'a. Every time he visited Per A'a's chamber, he always returned with more anger and resentment than before he stepped in. He had no doubt that Per A'a wanted to tell him and he wished to avoid the topic altogether.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"General, I've heard that you gave Mahaado a vial of some strange herbs."

Not having allowed to look and stand up yet, Seth scowled from his kneeling position but he responded dutifully. "The vial is to assist Mahaado in the completion of the ritual."

There came the sound of a slam on the table. He could perfectly sense the furor from the young Per A'a, emaciating like waves too thick that the air became suffocating.

"How dare you say that, Seth!" Per A'a was reverting to call him by his name which could indicate his foul mood. "Do you know what the healer told me? Dangerous combination of herbs and dark magic in so small a vial! It lets the user bleed to death without realizing the extension of the wound. What have you to say?"

"Your Highness. The importance of the ritual weighs more than the well-being of oneself. If I am in his position, I will choose to do as such."

At least, there was truth behind his words. The vial was, indeed, one of his own. It was primarily used to numb away the pain, to keep himself standing on the battle field and to go on forever until the very last enemy collapsed under his spear. When there was not enough medicines to subdue the pain, when there was nothing matter except victory, the little vial was a miracle.

"Seth! Do you know how angry I am right now? At this moment, I can order to have you hang immediately but even so, my anger will not relent. I do not want to think of you the way most must have felt. Yet, you fail my expectation again. Your callousness makes you my most worthy soldier but it is not to direct towards your fellows and your friends..."

He noticed that the young ruler's knuckles on the table had turned white as if he was at his limit. Seth refused to say anything that could be used against him but he didn't realize that his silence made Atem even more pissed off.

"Damn! I don't know why I am talking about all of these when you deny even friendship. Seth, tell me. Do you even have a family or someone that you love?"

He frowned at the question. Was Atem suspicious of his loyalty which should be foremost?

Thus, he replied with such firm resolution. "I live to love, worship and serve you and the Gods, your Highness."

Atem gave an exasperated cry and all was quieted down for a moment. He could hear murmuring words like 'stubborn', 'selfish', 'callous' and 'incorrigible' but he let all slide away like water against rocks.

Finally, there was the sound of a chair being pushed back.

"Rise, General. We'll go to see Mahaado and I'll decide later what I want to do with you."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was the same nightmare that jostled him up from his unconsciousness. Drained and tired, he thought about the dream filled with fleeting images of pain and death. For some reason, the same dream occurred every time the General returned from the war. Sometime, he thought that the General was the omniscient nightmare itself and the very center of pain and suffering.

There was a slight disturbance by his side. As he looked, it was General Seth with his head resting on one side of his bed. The other appeared to be sleeping, the perpetual frown on his face fading away to show the smooth paleness on his skin. The appearance of Seth by his bed could surprise him at any other time but right now, he was too exhausted to feel any of such emotion.

For an interstitial moment, he was unsure of his next action. It would be awkward if Seth was awaken and saw him looking but he didn't want to fake sleeping.

"By the love of Ptah, you're awaken!"

"Per A'a," he pulled himself up and acknowledged Atem's entrance with a bow.

His action seemed to stir the General from his slumber. His lashes trembled slightly. His eyes opened and winked slightly from the blurry scenes. Immediately, his head snapped up and he straggled on his feet, back straight and on guard, a frown quickly setting on his face. All earlier indications of his sleep were gone except his eyes, weary with circles of dark around as if he hadn't had any sleep for the whole night.

"I was stricken worried. You've been sleeping for two days. The healer reported that you lost too much blood due to inconsiderate use of herbs and magic." The young ruler stopped and threw a meaningful glance at Seth before completing his thought. "It would be impossible to bring you back without blood transfer. General Seth has saved you."

"If it's in my ability to save one of my colleagues, I will never back down," Seth said with arms around his chest and the resemblance of a sneer on his face.

"Thank you, General," Mahaado replied without really meaning what he said. Saving him after trying to kill him? What scheme did the General have in store for him right now? His smile felt false on his lips. He always considered himself a pacifier and protector of the peace. He was considered kind-hearted, gentle and forgiving and he did not deny those qualities in him. Yet, he always found it hard to be kind to the General.

It was just fair, he thought. Apparently, Seth was fine with the way their relationship turned out because he was just as subtly nasty as Mahaado was to him.

Mahaado sighed. He was getting tired of talking. If they would leave him alone until the lethargy left, until his mind wasn't too confused with many things, and until this heart wasn't so swelled with hate demanding to lash out. It would be so easy to drop the mask and damn everything to Tuat.

"Mahaado, you must feel very weak right now because the poison has yet completely dispelled. Within fourteen days, however, you will be able to walk about. I suggest that you have enough rest and avoid to use magic until your health completely returns."

"Your Highness, I can't stay on bed for that long of a time when my duties are still awaiting me to fulfill. The reconstruction of your father's tomb is in the final stage and cannot be halted. The design of your tomb is still..."

He stopped, suddenly was aware of how worst he must have sounded -- getting wounded and leaving his duties unattended. He refused to look at Seth who must be looking down on him again.

"My tomb can wait but it is imperative that my father's tomb is completed to prevent desecration from tomb robbers." Atem turned. "General!"

He saw the scowl etched deeper into Seth's face.

"You've just come back and knowing you, I believe that you're looking for work. I hope that you don't mind taking over Mahaado's duties for a few weeks."

"Your Highness! My next campaign will commence soon and I must be with my men."

Atem waved his hand in dismissal. "We need not more wars. Your campaign will be halted until further notice."

Lips set, the General bowed and said in a grim voice. "Please reconsider your decision. At this moment, we cannot ignore the enemies. Stay still and they will strike back. It is best that we..."

"Seth! I'm unaccustomed to repeat myself. Just do what you've told. You can leave now."

The General's face was composed and impassive but in his eyes, there were frustration and defiance, uninhibited and as fierce as his white dragon. Something was bound to happen, he thought, as the shaking of Seth's shoulders became prominent. Yet, the General bowed deeply into submission and retreated with his head still down. Mahaado wanted to say something but he could not. Once Atem decided something, it was impossible to change his mind.

"Rest well, Mahaado. I shall revisit you tomorrow."

After Atem left, he was troubled by many thoughts, most of them concerning those blue eyes that seemed to turn vast until they became pools of turmoil blue. He fell asleep and the recurrent nightmare returned in full force. For the next seven days, he went in and out of sleep, awaken sometimes to have the much needed medicine, water and nutrients. He was grateful to Mana who faithfully stayed by his side during his time of need. She, however, was not a constant presence. Sometimes, he would feel completely well but then, in the next moment, the pain came and he could do naught but clutch his arm and writhe on his bed with the delirium and feeling of utter loneliness.

Atem visited him daily but Mahaado was rarely awaken to see him. The other priests came several times but he was too tired to give a proper welcome. Seth was the only one who never came back although Mana did mention that his servant came to obtain the layout and other documents concerning the tombs.

Despite all the pain, his health did improve -- his appetite increased and color was returning to his skin. He soon was able to do some mundane tasks himself. His mind, however, had nothing much to dwell on that it kept reminding him of Seth who, he suspected, must be too angry to do anything right.

On the fourth day of the second fortnight, he dressed in his priestly robe and paid Seth a visit.

It was his first time to step in Seth's workroom. His first impressions of the room were the smell of fresh ink and old dust. Sitting in the middle of the poorly lit room were a table and chair, simple and as uninteresting as their owner. Shelves upon shelves filled the rest of the space, parchments and papyrus scrolls spilling on the floor and stacking on top of each other. His eyes skimmed through the names -- "Mastering Kaas Summoning", "Meditation and Health", "Sky and Stars", "Dark Magic", "Thousands Uses of Herbs", "The Book of the Death", "History of Kemet",... Some of the names were familiar and he could verbatim the parchments himself, having copied and studied them over and over during his teens in the Temple of Amun.

From the back shelf just on the left of the chair hung a map of Kemet and its neighbors. On the map was scribbles, arrows, colorful dots and different lines of different thickness that seemed to make sense only to the General. His eyes were drawn towards the focus point of several small lines where they started to spread like branches to meet the red lines. He assumed that the red lines represented Kemet's armies and apparently, he was right. That only meant the blue lines represented the trails of the enemies. There was something strange about the map...

He walked towards to have a better look of the map and... hit the table. His quick reflex allowed him to grab the uncapped bottle before it fell down from its predicative position. Then, he saw it -- a papyrus roll, small and elegant. It was, just as expected, a letter in Heiratic script. The text was cursive and flowing which he found so different from the stoic General.

_"Month Day Year._

_My beloved Mother,_

_It is a very long time since I received anything from you. My heart is filled with uneasiness and distress from the lack of news. _

_As you know, everything has been well. I have been preoccupied with military plans for the conquer but I always think about you. Mother, I promise that in no time, I shall destroy them all and return to you..."_

Hm, he skimmed over the words again and pondered on the fact that Seth's mother was still alive. As far as he knew, Seth had entered the temple as an orphan at the age of ten and started his way up. It would make no difference if Seth's mother was still alive. It was, however, another matter altogether if Seth was hiding something. His mind lingered on the words but he couldn't exactly put his fingers on it. A puzzle was missing.

There was movement and he stepped back just right on time. The General walked in, dressed in full armor, except for the helmet which he was holding in his hand. From his brow, beads of perspiration glistened and ran in rivulets. They damped his face, mapped the contour of his neck to his chest and disappeared into the breastplate.

"You should have visited me at the camp instead. How may I assist you?" Seth titled his head to rub the sweat away from his eyes.

"Just pass by to see how things progress. Seeing you like this, I don't think you even took one step to the Valley of the King for the tomb construction, let alone to design a new tomb for his Highness."

He thought that Seth would be angry but surprisingly, Seth showed no sign of his angry. Instead, his lips curved into a skewed smile.

"Don't compare me with a worthless and useless someone who cannot even fulfill his own duties."

"What are you implying?" His anger was fogging his mind now, hate without restrain breaking loose to the surface. His hands moved on their own account to grab Seth's shoulders -- a futile attempt to retain any thread of sanity in him.

His first impulse was to break those bird-like bones. His second impulse was to strangle him and just for a little while, stop those insults. The feeling of that pale neck again his hands as life left him would be delicious.

This was crazy. His eyes couldn't take away from the expansion of smooth white skin, at the little hollow where the collarbone joined breastbone.. Everything suddenly turned dizzy that he failed to regain his calm center.

"Take your hand of me," Seth growled. He sensed the indignation but as more intense than any emotion, there was hate dominating the pools of darkening blue.

_/You shall not touch me/_ those eyes hissed at him.

Startled, he pulled back, embarrassed of his improper action. Seth commenced a complete brushing of his tunic at places where his hands had touched as if they left dirt on it. Suddenly, he felt sick and nauseated.

"It is in your and my best interest that you leave the vicinity of my quarter immediately! Now that you're getting better, I will have my servant returned the documents to your place."

Seth turned away, his arm pointing directly at the door. He couldn't see much of Seth's face except the set jaw that was trembling even as he walked away, cursing everything about that room and its owner.

As promised, he received the mentioned documents. Seth's design of the new tomb was incomplete but the finished parts were done down to details. There were some calculations and concepts that eluded him. After the initial thought of consulting Seth, he decided to scratch the idea.

* * *

Notes:

Keith and Karim are two different people in this fic. I like Karim more than Keith but for the sake of my fic, Keith is the bearer of the scale rather than Karim.

Now that the fic has turned out into this, I have to say that it will end soon. Bakura won't even make an appearance. Someone will die. Well, actually, many will.

I'm tired now so... good night.


	5. Traitor

Part: 5/6

Pairing: Hints here and there but there is none.

Warning: death, poor priests, my grammar.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

A/N: Unbelievable, I just have one week left of summer! So sad. That's why I need to finish this fic quick! Several parts in this fic does deviate from the original plot but the war and coming ending are the same.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Mahaado considered that a great chance despite an uneasy knot that grew inside him.

It was in no time that Mahaado returned to his routine duties and reasserted his power completely. It had been several weeks since Seth stayed in the palace. Several times, Seth requested to go South and continued his conquer of Nubia but Per A'a rejected them all without listening. Twice, they received the news of attack from rebellions who attempted to retake the Third Cataract but the resistance was crushed. The war was, in fact, still going on and some of Seth's soldiers were out there fighting. Sometimes, Mahaado wondered if caging Seth in the palace was a good idea. Seth's place was not under the roof but out in the open.

Per A'a had summoned Seth back in the first place and now kept him idle. Mahaado understood the young ruler who must have torn between his principle of preserving life and desire to end the war. Seth was still keeping the title General because he was an influential figure -- his name brought fear to the enemies and inspired their soldiers.

The General, however, seemed to take the denial easily. His manner had recently turned mild and he seemed to be more obedient than ever. He however seemed to become fiercer and more competitive during the priestly kaa duels. Mahaado heard that the General had increased his time spent in training. Not once, however, did he see the General showed any sign of tiredness. In that thin body, there seemed boundless energy which spurred him on to work without rest.

Seth's insults directed at Mahaado had ceased entirely. Seth did not even look or greet him as if Seth ignored his existence. This kind of treatment hurt Mahaado's pride but Mahaado swallowed all the anger down.

And then, that day came, when suddenly, a golden light was emanating from Isis' Tauk. The young priestess cuddled it with her palms and concentrated on the vision it was giving her. In a flash, she was collapsing on her knees with terror upon her countenance. The force of the vision seemed to shake her to the core.

"What's wrong, Isis?" asked Atem, inclining forwards in worry, his fingers clutching the dais.

"Death... suffering ... pain. A shroud of darkness surrounds Waset. Blood thicker than darkness runs like river. Thousands of soldiers slain, there bodies rotten and unburied. From the North, they come. There is but fire and ash."

"What about us?" Atem pressed on.

"All gone..." Isis was affected by the vision to answer but Vizier Shimon replied instead.

"The Tauk cannot give the future of Millennium Item Bearers."

In throne room, there was silence, everyone was still in shock of the words. Isis' visions had always proven correct and hence, there was no doubt that a calamity was upon Kemet.

Someone was saying something. He turned to the voice. It was Seth, kneeling in front of Per A'a.

"Your Highness! We must act before the situation is too severe and nothing can be saved. Please allow me to bring my soldiers to station at the North frontier. Let my white dragon feed on those who dare to trespass."

"General, your request is granted," Atem quickly approved. The suggestion and murmurs of agreement seemed to give him strength. Certainly, if there was anyone who could destroy the enemy, it was the General and no one else.

"Depart immediately with five thousand soldiers. Your army will march under the name of Re. May his blessings be with you and your men."

"I express my gratitude."

As Seth stood up, there was a smile on his face, proud and bright as if victory was a sure sign. The Millennium Ring hanging around Mahaado's neck was shaking. Uneasiness arose inside him and coiled into a knot. Such an ill premonition.

In the next days, there was much noise in palace. It had always been a sure thing that once the General left with his troops, he would return with victory. Even Mahaado himself did not doubt Seth's ability. Barely sixteen, Seth was the best in military tactics. His brilliant mind, fighting skill and the indestructible White Dragon he housed made him almost invincible. Despite Seth's cunning personality, Mahaado considered that they were fortunate to have someone as Seth as the Chief-in-Command.

Still, Mahaado's worry did not fade. He wanted to consult anyone about could find none. Isis seemed still dazzled; Keith refused to listen to him. Shadah was overconfident to understand. In the end, he approached Akunadin, the wisest of them all. Akunadin looked at him with his only eye and calmly told him to meditate on it.

The days went by fast. Seth and his troops had commenced marching to the North five days ago. The noise in the palace went down, everyone waiting for the news from Seth. Mahaado himself had nothing in mind but the recent events. He pondered over the meaning of everything. Everything was plausible but unconnected -- Seth's rebellious nature replaced by obedience, his insane desire to destroy the Khenet-hennefer in South abandoned for the march to North, Akunadin's words and everyone's trust and beliefs, and Seth's immeasurable talent which made him dangerous for his enemy. Mahaado thought further about the days before when he visited the boy. Seth had been so pissed off at him and wanted him to stay away.

He slept and dreamt of Seth's youthful face and shapely figure. The numerous events threaded and tangled like a web. Isis' vision had brought fear to everyone's heart but Seth replaced it with hope and trust. Seth's eyes turned mystery but burnt bright like the sun as if it was this moment in life that he craved for. Mahaado felt like a spider, tracing the threads without knowing where to untangle. He took one step forward and one step back, trying and trying. Mahaado remembered the first time he ever felt such confusion. When he was just ten, his father had brought him to an underground tomb. It was a matrix, complex with many paths and dead-ends. He couldn't find the way out and had given up. As he lay down and closed his eyes, he saw the map his father had shown before he went in and his current location from the far corner of his mind. The path had been surprisingly simple. When he walked, there was white light, brighter and brighter and there was the way out.

Mahaado suddenly snapped out of his daydreaming. Everything rushed towards him with such clarity. He had remembered something and it was the missing key.

He rushed to Per A'a' chamber. He pushed the guards away and interrupted the young ruler in the middle of his lovemaking with one of his consorts.

"TREASON, YOUR HIGHNESS! IT'S TREASON!"

There were few servants and guards in Seth's quarters as Mahaado brought the soldiers in. They seized everyone and dragged them away in chains. They inspected everything and dug every corner up. Seth's workroom still carried the same smell and intact save for the missing letter and map. Mahaado stood long and looked at the spot where the map had been hung. Seth was a person of few words but once he promised anything, he would do it even his life was at stake. If he had written to his mother about the conquer, there would be no way he backed away.

_"Mother, I promise that in no time, I shall destroy them all and return to you."_

'Them' did not mean the Khenet-hennefer but His Majesty, the priest entourage, the Kemetians... those who belonged to this whole empire. He never believed that Seth would betray against his own people but the map spoke more than necessary.

Taking a spare piece of papyrus on the table, he traced the line with ink and his index finger. His mind supplied the details. There was the red line -- Seth's army -- headed to Euphrates, the boundaries of the Kemetian Empire. It met three blue lines and they merged into one dark blue to pull South. The joined force under Seth's leading separated into three prongs near Waset and vigorously pushed in. Mahaado saw the flimsy gathering of Atem's army torn and cut through. Death upon death, piles of bodies higher than mountains were left behind. It was too late to stop the invasion. Here was the location of Waset but on the map, it was not a dot but an X. That only meant... Seth would smash and grind it to dust with his troops.

Shuddering at the thought, Mahaado swaggered and had to lend on the support of the wooden table to stand. Seth had planned it even long before their encounter. Had he not seen the map, he would never realize Seth's plan of treason to overthrow them with raw force and sudden attacks.

It was too much. They must be what that had gone through the General's mind. No, that was no General, a traitor Seth was. Even if Isis hadn't received the vision, he was sure that Seth would find a reason to pull his army North. They must think of a plan to stop the destruction.

Atem called for aid from neighbor empires that had pledged alliances to Akunamukanon. Mahaado was titled Field-Marshal (1) to take direct control of the army. Under the name of Horus, Field-Marshal Mahaado and High Priest Akunadin led six thousand soldiers and pulled North immediately after Seth.

"Summon the traitor back. If he does not obey, kill him on the spot. Show no mercy!" Atem ordered.

The tension escalated. More men were drafted into the army even after Mahaado's troops left. Four thousands troops were deployed under the leading of Per A'a Atem himself to join force with the neighbors' army and route the marching Amorites force that Isis' vision had shown. Per A'a Atem broke the rule and allowed the Hem-Netjer-Tepeys to release their ultimate weapons -- the kaas -- on the enemies.

"I shall beg for forgiveness from Gods and my father Akunamukanon after we return with the traitor's head. Right now, this is the only way to win this war! We will destroy the Amorites as soon as possible and follow the fastest path to aid Mahaado and Akunadin."

The imminent war was unavoidable. Atem's veto of Akunamukanon's rule promised the greatest massacre in Kemetian history.

* * *

-------TBC----------

(1) The first field marshal is Duke of Argyll of United Kingdom in 1736. Let's assume that the title existed in Ancient Egypt ;;;.

A/N: I hope I can switch to Seth's point of view in the next chapter. It tires me out to put myself in Mahaado's shoes.

The first one who guesses correctly the ending of this fic will get a picture from me. Refer to the manga for an insight.


	6. The end of all things

Chapter: 6/6

Warning: Death and plot holes.

Disclaimer: read first chapter for it.

.  
.  
.  
.

"Any news of reinforcements, Rohanah?" Seth questioned the moment he stepped in the tent, failing to hide his fatigue as he sat down.

"There is none." Rohanah shook his head slowly.

Taking a pitch of water, Seth swallowed a mouthful and felt the cool liquid smooth away his parched lips and dry throat. He had received few injuries so far but exhaustion from the long battle was starting to sink in. They had managed to keep the imperial army at bay but it was a tight situation.

Seth was unsure how his plan had been discovered. First, Mahaado and Akunadin had pulled army to their camp and demanded surrender of power and military control. In a moment of reluctance to order immediate attack against his mentor, Seth had made a mistake. With his forged tongue, Mahaado called for loyalty, and successfully persuaded soldiers into abandoning him, reducing his army down to two-third. Seth was furious at himself for not seeing it coming. When the battle broke out, they were quickly outnumbered by Mahaado's enforced army. Refusing to retreat, with sheer power and skills, Seth ferociously cut through Mahaado's army and thus kept the moral of his soldiers up. Near dust night, they were in a position of stalemate. The battle lasted for three days before everything ebbed down with both sides strategically pulling back to their camps. He himself was physically and mentally tired, having no rest and not enough food for the last few days.

"It's been a long day. Please get some food and rest, General."

Seth made a vague gesture with his hand to dismiss the idea. "I'm fine. Go and see if the soldiers are properly taken care off. I want to make sure that they're at their best when dawn comes."

His ration was small but sustaining. His nails were cracked with blood and sweat plastered his clothes to his back like a second skin. It was no time for luxury like a long bath and soft bed. He was glad enough for each day that he still could stand, walk and fight.

At this moment, both armies suffered almost equal casualties but having the smaller force, with time, the gap would widen and he would be at disadvantage. He could wait for a few days for reinforcements but his experience told him that it was best to have a quick and decisive victory. He did not doubt of their victory for never once had he lost in a war but he despised endless battles that damaged morality and drained the soldiers' strength. They still had a long war ahead to bring the whole empire down under his heel.

He felt asleep on the chair soon after the ration. His mind wandered into a dream and replayed the conversation between Akunadin and him.

It had occurred on the day he was decreed to march to Euphrates. They sat and talked conversationally by a pool of water lilies as they always did every time he was away. That night, however, Akunadin seemed quiet and almost sad.

"Seth." The man murmured, voice low and quiet. "Have you given much thought about your decision?"

"Yes, Lord Akunadin. This time, I desire with all my heart to go, be it good or ill. I have naught to regret," He replied respectfully.

"Yesterday, upon looking at the stars, I sensed uneasy forebodings on the west."

"The future told by the stars is not to be trusted, Lord Akunadin."

"Still, do look into the future before your departure. Late to change your mind, it is not."

He did not want to start the ritual but he had to obey. Late at night, when the temple was still, in his thin priestly robe, he knelt in front of the fire and prayed. The stones crackled and shifted before changing to blue. The scenes started to unfold in front of his eyes.

He felt like floating and witnessed the horror of mutilated bodies and flowing blood. There were nothing but death. The red earth was covered with limbs, torsos, heads, broken shields and weapons. Vultures flew about, delighting and feasting on rotten flesh. The scene zoomed in and streamed through the littered bodies until it slowed down and eventually stopped to focus on one.

Its widen blue eyes completely were devoid of life, blood streaming from bitten bruised lips, a hand clawing at the heart's location as if in extreme pain, everywhere, including the armor he knew so well drenched in red.

Waking up on his chair, Seth rubbed his temples in a futile attempt to wipe away every trace of the nightmare. It was his death again -- one that did not only dominate his sleep but his mind even during daytime.

Lies. It was all lies. He did not believe in a fixed future in which everything obeyed accordingly. He held power in his hand and it meant undefeatable. Although he desired victory, initially he had no intention to engage in unnecessary slaughter of the imperial army. Yet, there was but one choice -- the moment dawn came was the moment his three white dragons were released from the Realm of Shadow for ultimate destruction. Following Mahaado's defeat, he would lead the army and push on into Waset where the Empire of Kemet located. From his calculation, within a month, the whole Kemet was his.

Unable to return to sleep, Seth looked out from his tent. There were faraway whimpers of the sick and wounded, pacing of guards and shifting of unrest soldiers. All the noises soon faded away when the night turned old. He stood to see the very first light shine upon the starry sky. The rising desert sun was a red hue which spread brighter until everything was dyed in red.

His arm reached forward unconsciously as if touching that circle of light and he saw the pale skin of his arm turned crimson red. It was an omen for the upcoming day but he found a moment of peace and serenity.

When the last dark shadow was swept away, Seth took his spear and stepped outside where he knew Rohanah and his soldiers were waiting.

Standing upon a dunk of sand, Seth faced Mahaado and Akunadin, seeing the same weariness and sleep deprivation etching on their faces. Their cavalry, infantry and archers had taken positions somewhere behind them and on both sides, ready for actions.

"Traitor! How dare you show your face again? Shouldn't it shame you to betray his Highness and the land that you grew up?"

"Destroy everything that will stand in your way, Seth. That is the only way to power and victory," said Akunadin in a solemn voice.

Seth narrowed his eyes to slits at both of them. Wasn't that asking death for oneself?

With a sweep of his hand, he pulled his Millennium Rod from his belt as his lips already chanted the holy ancient words. In a moment, the earth cracked and the sky darkened until the only light came from a column of white light from his position. The ferocious growls came first before the white dragons took shapes from the light, spreading their wings around him protectively. Bathing in the power and familiar comfort of his dragons, Seth opened his eyes.

Opposite him, Mahaado was glowing in bright purple and the Magician of Fantasy emerged, proud and tall.

As Seth was still surprised at the demonic shape and size of the dark Magician, Mahaado initiated an attack directly at the third dragon. It writhed in pain and from Seth's mouth, blood spew forth.

Uttering a curse, Seth quickly ordered retaliation. The combined burst stream did not reach its intended target for Mahaado had escaped. His soldiers, however, had not. Sand dug up from the attack fell like rain -- rain of sand, blood and body parts. There came screams of terror as soldiers abandoned their posts and ran for their lives.

Just as Seth was about to attack again, another kaa appeared on his left and suddenly, he realized it belong to Akunadin. Quickly, Seth withheld the order as Akunadin screamed at him.

"Destroy me, Seth. It matters not to you who I am. Have you forgotten my teaching about the triviality of all things except power?"

The old man's eyes pierced through him, speaking of thousands things. His hand clenched as his body trembled uncontrollably.

Couldn't. Couldn't. This was the one thing he could not do. He would be more willing to cut away his limb than to kill the one who had fostered him for years. That was his mentor, father and friend. At that moment, Seth saw pain and despair in the wrinkled face and he knew that he must do it to ensure absolute victory. Still, it was an impossible act.

"SPELL OF FANTASY!"

A dark circle of purple was closing up on him and his white dragons. It started to turn suffocating. In a panic, he realized that he was imprisoned. The seal was not over three feet in radius, erected like a continuous wall around them and left not much room to move. He pushed against it and got burnt in the process. He heard a battle cry from Mahaado and turned back to see the other priest go into a slaughter. As if in a dream, he saw his best soldier, Rohanah, slay and his army in a disarray before being crushed by Mahaado's army fierce revenge. As the sun beat down on his back at noon, most of what was left of his army had switched side.

Standing in front of him with blood running down from his arm, Mahaado said. "You've lost. Surrender, Seth." The voice was strong and commanding, a contradiction to Mahaado's weary appearance.

Seth stood quietly in the confine of dark magic. Soon, he started laughing but the tang of blood in his mouth and the pounding pain on his chest transformed his laugh into a hoarse cry. His dragons growled behind as their claws bit into his shoulders and thighs. He found those comforting gestures which calmed his turbulent mind down. He had learnt hard lessons when he was young and knew by heart that there was always a way out if he managed to survive. At this moment, although he could not get out, Mahaado could not get in either. The seal was strong but it would not hold forever. The only thing that mattered here was time.

Closing his eyes, Seth sat down on the sand and went into meditation, allowing the noises around slide away like water over stones. The sun burnt hot during daytime and the earth froze at night. With no water and food, Seth preserved his strength by sitting still and focusing on the nothingness he created in his mind. His white dragons wrapped themselves around him like a shell and covered him partly from the severe weather. The world stopped moving as they curled around but time tickled away.

Soldiers switched turns to guard around the seal. Their taunts, insults and curses could not disturb his well-mediated mind. Everyday, Mahaado would come to demand his submission while Akunadin simply observed him behind the separating boundary.

Seth bided for time as he stayed in the half-asleep, half-awake state. By the third day, he started sensing a mounting weakening of the seal. Before dawn of the fourth day, he rose up and shattered the seal around him like broken glass.

The white dragons spread their wings wide as their roars echoed a corner of the desert, swirls of red sand floating in the air from the beating of wings. Standing on the other side of the field were not only Mahaado and Akunadin but Keith, Isis, Shadah and Atem.

Great. His Highness and the whole priest entourage were here. There was no need to dig up every corner of Waset for them. Seth felt his eyes burn, his blood boil from quiet rage and an insane bloodlust. He could not wait to kill them all, every single of them. No begging for mercy or quick death.

Seth waved his arm, signaling an attack. Immediately, they were pushed back. Isis and Keith quickly raised defense and sustained the second attack. The other priests' kaas circled around his back and employed their agility to approach and strike. More blood trickled down from a corner of his lips. Seth swayed on his legs as nausea threatened to bring him to his knees. Still, he stood and ignited another burst stream which threw most of the priests fall on the ground.

From his peripheral vision, Seth saw the Magician of Fantasy and in a flash, the dragon blew forth. Instead of the burning form of the Magician of Fantasy, it was a feminine shape of a kaa which had covered the Magician of Fantasy in time.

"MANA! MANA!"

Foolish, he thought as his dragons deflected the energy balls from one of the kaas.

/Attack. Attack. Attack. Right. Left. Behind. Right. Tired, can't see anymore./

Seth could feel his strength draining away from him. It was sheer will that kept him on his feet and fight.

All of the priests were gathering at one place behind Keith's shield now. He did not know what they were intending and he did not care. The only thing he knew at this moment was destruction and thus, ordered his white dragons to unleash their continuous burst stream on the shield.

In a moment, the shield was down but there was a strange golden light behind it. He could see naught except the vague shapes of Shadah, Akunadin, Isis, and Mahaado standing in a star-shaped circle with Atem as the center. All of them were holding their Millennium Items as if performing a spell.

His white dragons aimed for the circle but the attack was reflected. The golden light was emitting too bright until he thought his eyes would go blind. When the light died down, there were clatters of chains and in front of him stood Exodia the Forbidden One.

Towering over them like a mountain, the giant tore off the chains around its arms and yanked off the shackles. The brutal act, its grotesque shape which shook with extreme power made him tremble and immobile. Eye widen as fear coursed through him, he watched a glob of golden light grow in Exodia's hand until it blurred away the sun and his dragons' white blue light.

/This is the end. Farewell, mother./

It was his last thought before everything explored. Pain raked through ever fiber of his body and all was immediately shroud in empty darkness.

* * *

THE END

N/A: It's the end, folks. I'm glad that it ends exactly like what I intended when I started the fic. I may write a story following this but it's better for the priest to be dead.

YamiTai: It's not quite right. Good guess though.

lll: Thanks for the review.

wouldnt-you-like-to-know: That's it. I hope I don't disappoint you.

mimic: I did.

Dream Destructor: Update was slow. I have no excuse. Well, actually, I do XD. I was busy sewing costumes for Anime Expo 2005.

guess who: It's finished. Thanks for the review.


End file.
